The unknown tale of the Marauders
by marauders13
Summary: The marauders are in thier seventh and thier last years at Hogwarts! Hoping for exitment, adventure and more pranks, they get more than they bargined for! Voldemort comes to full power, and unknown secrets are revealed within the marauders! Will thier fri
1. The Great Hall

**The life of the Marauders**

I'm back again wiv a new fan fiction bout the marauders that will become a sequel! Plez **read **and **Review**! All characters belong to J.K Rowling, (even though I wish that they belonged to me), and all characters that are made up are from my imagination!)

Peter tried to enter the Great Hall without being noticed. This wasn't much of a task, as barley no one had come to breakfast so early. But this had been Peter's plan. If he got in and out of breakfast before the others, then would not have a chance to gang up on him before Lunch. Until then, he would avoid them in class, sit in the very front seats where the professors could see him, and if they ganged up on him, he would pretend to be ill, so that he could he could escape from his friends. Peter found a seat at the bottom of the long Gryffindor table and sat down, pulling his pumpkin juice to himself. No sign of James and Sirius. His plan was working so far –

'Hey, Peter old pal!' hissed James sarcastically into Peters ear.

Peter winced as his friends sat down either side of him with a thunk. They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and were even more intimidating than ever, but ever science the incident with the map…

''You rat,' James hissed in Peter's ear, 'You sold us out! Where's the map?' Peter trembled and said nothing. James wouldn't hex him in the great hall, not in front of so many people. All he had to do was to say nothing and continue to eat…

'Speak up,' Sirius Hissed, 'or do you want us to worm it out of you later?'

His hand was on his wand and his teeth flashed into a phoney smile.

They were putting a play on for the teachers, pretending to be laughing and joking around while in reality, they were hissing threats into Peter's ear,

'We know you stole it,' James was saying in an undertone, while pretending to laugh with Sirius. The two of them pulled phoney grins and slapped the table as one of the teachers eyed them, but Sirius's wand found Peter's hand as it was reaching to scratch his knee under the table.

'Tell me Wormtail,' Sirius sneered, his wand prodding Peter's knee painfully…

'You – you wouldn't!' Peter squealed. 'Not with teachers watching!'

James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.

'You think we are afraid of detention?'

'We saw you with the caretaker Wormtail,' Sirius said seriously, 'You gave it to him, didn't you? 'Why did you give it for?'

'I that what you have become, a snitch,' growled James' You handed our names' erupted Sirius, and James punched him lightly on his arm and jerked his head towards the teachers.

'I- I can get it back' squeaked Peter, and went into his crouching position, as he dropped the toast that he had been nibbling.

'You'd better', Sirius threatened, 'or we could get into serous trouble!'

'And if you don't get it back, we'll be hexing more than your hand!'

But even as James and Sirius were leaving the Great Hall, he glared after them. He would never steal the map back. James and Sirius were now part of his past. He had found bigger bullies to follow, Death eaters who were as twice as cruel as them. The caretaker had shown him, had told him about the death eaters and the might Lord they followed. They would be no mercy for those who didn't follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what did you think of the First Chapter? Remus and Lily will be involved in the following Chapters, and James and Lily Are dating! More Surprises and twists are to come! In order for the next chapter to be uploaded, I need you to review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will upload the next chapter which I am currently typing!

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Trouble, mischief and madness

**A/N:** Heyyyy again! I'm back again cuz I couldn't wait 2 upload the 2nd chapter so here it is! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K Rowling so don't expect wonders

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders**

By Marauders13

Chapter 2: Trouble, mischief and madness

Avoiding Sirius and James wasn't as easy as Peter had anticipated. During the rest of the day, Peter's path was frequently crossed by his ex-friends who sneered at him as they slammed their shoulders into him. Once, after Sirius had tripped Peter, James had hexed him in his bottom as he bent down to retrieve his parchment. Ink had been smeared all over it and so every time he had bent down, and let out wind, dark brown bubbles would have emerged from his bottom. The halls roared with laughter while Remus hurried past. The headmaster figured that James had been badly punished enough by his girlfriend.

'You promised!' Lily fired at James as she followed him, furiously into the common room.

Snickering, Sirius told his best mate that he'd meet him later at lunch. James winced as every person in the common room looked around openly to see the argument. He thought of escaping to the boy's dormitory, but that would have been cowardly, so he turned to face Lily hands shoved guiltily in his pockets.

'I really thought that you'd had grown up! What an idiot I was!' Lily was saying angrily.

'Look, there was a reason for it! I have to watch out for my own neck!'

Lily quietened but narrowed her vivid green eyes at him.

'What's your excuse this time?'

James smirked. He looked at her sincerely and she could that when he spoke it was the truth.

'Wormtail's a two timing rat, lily. Take my word for it. I f I don't get something back from him I could get into big trouble for what he's handed in. And if this thing gets to Voldemort –'

Several people in the room winced and a few first girls shrieked.

'Then he'll know every corner, crack and secret passage in the school and it will be my fault! We all know the caretaker is a Death Eater.'

'We shouldn't be talking bout this here,' Lily whispered.

James glanced over his shoulder at the people in the room who were stealing glances at them over the topes of their books.

'Right. I'll get my cloak and we'll-'

'James,' Lily said warningly. James rolled his eyes.

'Alright! Come on.'

He took her hand and together they slipped from the common room into the hall outside. In February, the castle was cold and drafty, and so, James pulled his sweater off and gave it to Lily, who watched him doubtfully in her thin shirt and muggle jeans.

'I'll be alright,' he assured her, pulling his robes tighter over his muggle clothing.

'Let's go.'

**(BACK IN THE GREAT HALL, LILY AND JAMES AREN'T HERE!)**

'Looks like as if James and Lily are missing again,' Sirius snickered to Remus as he sat down in the great hall. It was Lunch time and the hall buzzed with the happy chatter of its students. At the far end of the Gryffindor table, peter was no where to be seen. Remus avoided Sirius's eyes carefully and he spoke.

'Well, I'm not surprised, since they are dating…'

Sirius frowned. A smile spread across his face as a tubby and young boy slipped carefully into the hall.

'I smell a rat!'

Remus frowned, concentrating on his plate of food and said nothing.

Peter entered the great hall carefully, his beady eyes darting around, but Sirius aimed a silent curse at him, and the tubby boy went sliding several feet across the floor and straight out of the Great Hall again as if someone had spiked invisible marbles on the floor. Several people laughed and Sirius was called, grinning, to the Staff table.

'You want me to help you steal a piece of old parchment?' Lily demanded looking at James. They were huddled together in an old storage room.

'Oh, come on! You're a favourite! No one would ever suspect you! But if I got caught with my hand in the caretaker's file cabinet.'

'They'd skin you alive' Lily finished off and sighed.

'I never thought that going out with you would make me a marauder…..'

James grinned.

'You snatch that parchment back for us, and I'll personally put you in to the intro.;

'But what is this parchment? Some kind of prank that you and Sirius invented to torment people?' Lily demanded crossly.

'I'm not helping until you tell me what it is I'm gonna steal James,' she answered firmly and stood rooted to the spot. James sighed.

'Alright, alright. The parchment is actually….well…' he sighed and looked up directly into Lily's eyes.

'The parchment is a map of the school that us, the marauders made together. Took us years to make that and if the Death Eaters get their hands on it!'

Lily touched James's shoulder.

'I understand. This isn't just about saving your neck for one.'

'Sp, you'll help? Asked James hopefully. Lily sighed.

'Cheer's Lily!' grinned James and the leapt up, kissed Lily's cheek and whipped a mirror out of his baggy pocket.

'That isn't…' Said Lily slowly with disapproving eyes.

'Oh, come on Lil, You're a marauders now. That means that you can't scold me anymore,' said James, rolling his eyes.

A/N: Okay, that's chapter two up! I will be updating shortly so plez do review!


	3. Of, Trouble, sneakiness and Detentions

**A/N:** I just want to say happy Birthday 2 our Charms teacher Professor Flitwick, seeing that it is his Birthday today! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I am most definitely not J.K Rowling! (Although in my dreams, I wish I was!)

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders **

By marauders13

Chapter3: Of, Trouble, sneakiness and Detentions

James breathed onto the mirror, polished it with his sleeve and tapped his want on it. At once, the surface of the mirror glared with the sort of static you'd see on a television screen and James whispered into it.

'Padfoot, Come in Padfoot!'

'Please face the front Mr Black,' wheezed professor Scatwick to Sirius's back who was too busy making rude hand gestures at the Slytherins who were slouched on the back table behind him. Sirius scowled at the Slytherins and turned around, pretending to write his lines. As he was just wondering what silent curse he could aim over his shoulder, when a warm sensation in his back pocket made him sit bolt-upright,

'Alright, Mr. Black?' wheezed the professor.

'yes- I mean no, no,' said Sirius, pulling a few phoney coughs.

'I reckon I'd better run to the toilet sir. I'm afraid that today's pudding didn't agree with me…..'

'Alright, then, alright. Hurry back, Mr Black, or it will be another Detention tomorrow night,' allowed the professor and Sirius whizzed out of the room.

He cut back down a passage that he knew opened up to a corridor that would be deserted at this time and flew down another flight of stairs to an empty classroom. Once the door was shut and Sirius was certain that he was alone in the empty classroom, he whipped out his own two-way-mirror and grinned down at the face that was grinning up at him.

'So,' said Sirius breathlessly, 'She said she'll do it?'

Behind James, he heard Lily make an angry noise. James nodded up at him.

'Yup. Now all we need now is a diversion.'

A slow grin spread over Sirius's face.

'I've got the perfect guy,' 'Peter old pal!' cried Sirius as he entered the passage leading to the Fat lady. Peter gave a squeak of fright and scurried for the door, but Sirius caught the back of his robes and yanked him back. A few second years hung back, anticipating a fight, but Remus appeared from a side corner and shooed them away.

'What's going on?' Remus asked Sirius casually as he could, but there was not mistaking the tired look in his face.

'M-moony-he's going to hurt me-pl-please-s-stop him-'spluttered Peter shrilly. Sirius face burst into indigence.

'Now, why would I want to that? We're friends, aren't we Peter?'

Peter made to scurry away again but Sirius held him tight. 'Oh, come on Moony! When's the last time we had a get-together? In fact, I was thinking we could all down towards the Quidditch pitch… maybe do some moonlighting…'

'Without James?' Remus asked. 'What's really going on? Where's James's?' and he looked over his shoulder as if expecting James to come strolling hand-in hand with Lily.

'It's about the map isn't it?'

Remus went rigid.

'We're not going to hurt the twerp!' Sirius cried in a fierce undertone as a few of the girl's paused to catch his attention.

'We just need him to create a diversion….'

Padfoot and Moony stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and it seemed like a silent understanding passed between them. Remus nodded, Sirius grinned. Then. Both of them upheld peter's hands, pointed his wand at the ceiling, and the corridor exploded into a hail of rocks. Several professors and students on the floors above drifted down through the ceiling like feathers, their eyes wide in shock and alarm.

The entire floor was caving in, but none was hurt because a floating charm had been put on everything. Suits of armour, states, desks and chairs came floating down like bubbles to the floor below. Sirius and Remus disappeared, leaving Peter standing with his wand raised.

'Pettigrew!' shrieked Professor McGonagall as she landed on the floor, 'I never – I can't – how dare you! Classes will have to be postponed to clean up this confusion,' she said as the students and teachers scrambled around for their belongings.

Several young girls drifting to the floor were wearing skirts beneath their robes and struggled with flushed faces trying to keep them down while their fellows laughed. Peter, standing in the middle of the dust, could only manage a squeak as Professor McGonagall marched towards him and grabbed his ear.

'Diversion in progress,' panted Sirius, as he and Remus jogged to a spot outside the caretaker's office where James and Lily waited.

'You should have seen McGonagall,' said Remus and shot a grin to Lily which was unnoticed by James.

'Yeah,' said Sirius, 'She had sparks flying out of her nose!'

'Wicked!' James said appreciably and turned to lily.'

'Now it's your time to shine.'

As the couple shot into the office James added 'You two are on lookout!' he whirled the invisibility cloak around himself and Lily.

'Just don't get too carried away in there and make sure you don't forget what you are looking for,' Sirius said within ear shot, but none noticed the troubled expression on Remus's face.

S they ruffled around Lily shouted aloud 'I've got it,' holding a blank piece of parchment in the air.

'Great!' said James excitedly.

'Now, hurry up we-'

A large, white wolf flashed past the door.

'That was Remus's patronus – someone's coming – quick!' cried James, and he whirled the cloak once again over themselves.

Together, they sped out of the office into the corridor, just passing the grumbling caretaker. The three of them soon rushed down the corridor and reached the Fat lady.

'Chocolate Frogs' they said breathlessly and rushed inside.

'Moony will say that he was in the library, and I was in detention which I should be getting back to now.'

James and Lily looked at each other nervously,

'Hey,' wheezed a gruff behind them, 'no running in the corridors,' and then heard the unmistakeable pounding of the caretaker's feet.

'Hey, as long as you two are together, you'll always have an alibi – your dating!' he waved 'Catcha later,' and was gone through a door pretending to be a wall.

Before James could think, Lily had pulled him into an empty classroom and thrown her arms around him. Seconds later, the door burst open and their evil caretaker stomped inside, stopping short when he saw the two locked together.

'What do you think your doing in here!?'

**A/N**: Ooooooooooooooh, what's going to happen now? Review to find out!


	4. Of Love letters, Confrontation and Death

**A/N**: New chapter up! Thanks 4 all the people who reviewed! Plez continue reading and

Reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill! I'm not rich, I don't write Harry Potter, and my name is **NOT** J.k Rowling!

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders**

By marauders13

Chapter 4: Of Love letters, Confrontation and Death Eaters

Lily, who pretended to be flustered, smoothed down her skirt and fixed her hair.

'We-we were, um….' She glanced at James, who was still stunned by the kiss she had given him. Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

'Ouch! Lily! Wee-we got side tracked...' he added.

The caretaker snorted.

'Well, make sure you don't get side tracked again, now get out!'

They were moving past him when the corner of his eye caught sight of the parchment that was sticking out of Lily's sleeve.

He jerked her back by the arm. Lily, flushed and stunned brushed him off.

'What's the big idea?!' roared James. But the caretaker settled his beady eyes on Lily's sleeve.

'What's that in your sleeve girl?! Give it to me!'

Lily drew herself up.

'No! It's a love letter and it's none of your business!'

James lifted his eyebrows, impressed with this lie.

'It's nothing of the sort!' snarled the caretaker. 'It's my map, I know it is! Now give it to me!' and he snatched her forward by her arm again.

In a flash, James had his wand out.

'Back off, old man! I'm warning you!'

The caretaker backed off but his beady eyes remained on Lily's sleeve as she massaged her wrist with dignity.

'I know you, girl,' the caretaker slurred.

'It's over Lil, give it to him' James said watching the caretaker darkly.

Reluctantly, Lily handed over the map. The caretaker snatched it with glee in his grubby fingers.

'Now, get along to your classes,' he said nastily.

Lily moved towards the door, but James stood his ground.

'I'll be reporting you to the headmaster,' he said grimly. 'Mark my words'.

The caretaker was dismissed some time later that day.

**(JAMES IS ALONE WITH DUMBLEDORE IN HIS OFFICE!) **

'I'm glad that you can confide in me about the caretaker James,' said Dumbledore from behind the desk and he surveyed James over the top of his half moon spectacles.

A glint appeared in his eyes.

'I have suspected the caretaker for some time, but I could hardly dismiss him without proof, you understand.'

James glowered at his left knee.

'Oh, yeah, he was one of them alright.'

'And you gave me enough proof to rid off his presence!' Dumbledore added with a smile.

'You've done well James, very well.'

James cleared his throat, trying not to appear too pleased. Ever since his father had died, Dumbledore had become more and more of a good friend to him and knew that it wasn't just a coincidence. Dumbledore knew how it felt like to loose someone, after all, he had James called to his office, say him down and told him the news. McGonagall had been there too and so had Padfoot. It had been embarrassing and heartbreaking at first. He wanted to cry, but all he could do was squeeze his wand until it almost broke in his fist, and Sirius had to pry it from his hand.

McGonagall had squeezed his shoulder and later, both she and Sirius had left to have a long, but comforting talk with the headmaster.

And now, there is only the small matter of what exactly you were doing when you stumbled upon our caretaker's apparent hate for muggle borns?'

James looked up. Dumbledore was watching him closely, his blue eyes twinkling. He shifted uncomfortably. He knew exactly what he had been doing. He'd been stealing a piece of parchment and what was worse; he'd been caught in an empty classroom with lily's arms around him. If he told Dumbledore what he'd been up to, he would only be incriminating his friends; he'd get Lily into trouble too. Lily who had such a perfect record and everything going for her. Maybe Dumbledore would understand. But he looked up at the patient smile on the old man's face as he waited, and decided against it. Dumbledore was his friend, but he was also his headmaster. He wouldn't dare try to take advantage of their friendship. That would be wrong, Wormtail like.

And besides, if he lost his friendship with Dumbledore, to whom he would turn when he needed to talk to someone? Sirius would never understand his grief. Sirius shared a hate for his father. And Remus? Remus was too wrapped up in being a werewolf and whatever else that was bothering him this year. And what about Lily? He could never burden her with his problems - never. I'd better tell him the truth James decided. He looked up.

'Lily and i-er, well…'

How could he say that he was caught snagging his girlfriend?

'We were in an empty classroom….'

His voice trailed off, Dumbledore already seemed to know.

'Ah, you were studying; he's aid smiling as he out an empathies on the word 'studying'. With all teenagers in the school 'studying' had become some sort of a code for snogging. The headmaster knew what they'd been doing but, for James sake he wasn't going to let on. James squirmed uncomfortably.

'Yeah, something like that…'

Dumbledore gave a slight nod.

'I see, Well, I can hardly punish you anymore that you've already been punished today, what with Miss Evans's embarrassing lecture that she have you in the Great Hall and then the humiliating encounter with the caretaker, I think that you've learned your lesson, don't you?

James stared at him, unable to believe he'd gotten away with something again. But he had certainly learned his lesson and he assured the headmaster.

'Well then, that will be all James; Dumbledore said quietly. James rose from his seat and had his hand on the door knob when Dumbledore stopped him.

'Oh, and James'

James looked back 'Ye Sir?'

'The map will have to stay in the caretaker's cabinet for now, understand?'

James stared at him astonished, but Dumbledore winked.

'Good afternoon James.'

**A/N**: James gets away once again, but will he be third time lucky? And surprises are to be revealed! Plez review!


	5. Of arguments, truth and unrevealing the

**A/N**: I enjoyed writing this chapter and even though some of you might hate me for what happens, plez do continue to read it and review!

**Disclaimer**: I am not the best selling author of Harry Potter (but I am the writer of this fan fiction!)

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders**

By Marauders13

Chapter 5: Of arguments, truth and unrevealing the past

'Wicked! You always get away with stuff!' cried out Sirius later that night when James told his friends about his narrow escape in Dumbledore's office. They were in the seventh year's boy's dormitory and Sirius was charming his sheets to unfold themselves. They flew up into the air, spread out and lay waiting in a messy heap for Sirius to crawl onto them, much like a dog in a nest of leaves.

Sirius threw himself onto the rumples up bed and grinned at his friends from under a pillow. Remus's face had been drawn miserably, but laughed at Sirius and ruffled his hair. **(By the way, none of the marauders are gay! lol!)**

'You big mutt! It's like as if Dumbledore knows everything…' James continued, sighing. He flopped on his own bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Well, he does doesn't he? It's his job,' shrugged Sirius. He rolled over, a doggish look on his face that made James laugh, and he frowned at Remus.

'Hey, Moony, what's that?'

'What?' said Remus absently. As a small piece of parchment had fallen from Remus's bag as he was putting on his Pyjamas.

'That!' cried Sirius and snatched up the parchment before Remus had his head through his pyjamas. His eyes scanned the parchment and a wicked smile spread on his face.

'Oh, ho! Prongs look at this! Moony has got a girlfriend!'

Remus's head burst through the neck of his pyjamas, a look of panic on his face.

He tried snatching the parchment off Sirius but he waved it out of reach.

'Oi! Prongs!' James sat up and snatched up the balled piece of parchment out of the air like as if it were a snitch, Smirking as Sirius barred Remus's efforts to get the parchment back. It was too late. James uncrumpled the parchment, and as he read it, a furious scowl came over his face that became more and more pronounced as he read it. His face was beet red when he looked up and the parchment was a crumpled mess in his hand. James stood up, furious, spit flying from his mouth.

'It's from Lily! It's from lily! – You two timing 0- back stabbing—'

'James!' Sirius shouted, astonished at James's sudden and apparent need to smash Remus into little pieces.

'What- it can't be true!'

'It is!' shouted James furiously, his glasses askew in his efforts to get at Remus around Sirius, and he thrust the mass paper at his friend. Sirius unrolled the parchment and as he read the names signed at the bottom, a look of miserable comprehension spread over his face.

'I told you to give it to me!' Remus roared angrily at Sirius, and then at James.

'I can explain-'

'You'd better' bellowed James 'because if I find out you've been snogging Lily behind my back-'

'Shut up! You'll wake up the whole tower!' Sirius cautioned. James and Remus cast Sirius furious looks.

Butt Out!' they bellowed at him. Sirius gaped at them angrily, threw the parchment against the wall and stormed to his four poster bed, where he wrenched the curtains so hard that one of them ripped and he had to repair it with his wand.

'I haven't been snogging Lily,' Remus said cautioning, gesturing with his hands for James to calm down.

'What's the letter all about then?' James demanded, his fist balled and itching to collide with Remus's head. Remus sighed and sat at the end of his bed.

'That's an old letter James. An old letter I've been hanging on to. You see…' he sighed heavily as if he was about to testify guilty to a crime.

Lilly and I,.. We dated last year-'

'What!' yelled James and Sirius. **(Sirius's voice came from behind his curtains) **

**A/N**: Oooooooooooooh! What's going to happen? Don't kill me! Yes, I wanted there to be a slight twist to this fan fic but don't worry, they will sort it out! And I'm sorry for making the chapters so short! I promise you that the next one will be longer! This is just one of the secrets to be revealed as many more are to come to come! So …..

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Of Threats, surprises, tears and forgive

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've been sooo busy with Ramadan and Eid Celebrations, on top of that a load of HW, I haven't had time to update! But here is the chapter and trust me, you won't be disappointed! I hope that you won't! Review!

**Disclaimer**: If you think that I'm really J.K Rowling, its best for you to read the previous chapters!

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders**

By Marauders13

Chapter 6: Of Threats, surprises, tears and forgiveness

'When were you planning on telling us – me!?' demanded James

'Never!' Remus bellowed back. 'Because I knew you'd act like this!'

'Like what?'

Remus got to his feet again. They both had their wands out and were yelling at each other's faces when Peter came strolling into the dormitory, looking apprehensive.

He spotted their argument and backed out in alarm, but Sirius aimed a curse at him between his curtains that sent him flying through the air, and crashing down onto his own bed.

'Stick around Wormtail; things are getting interesting,' Sirius said grimly.

'You're acting like a maniac!' Remus was shouting.

'Don't – you-'spluttered James going red as he tried to think of a horrible name to call Remus.

'Lily isn't the only girl on this planet!' Sirius shouted suddenly, unable to contain himself. He was still hurt that his friends had yelled at him.

'That's rich, coming from a guy who hasn't dated anyone science, what, second year?' retorted James.

'Yeah, what was her name?' piped Peter with glee. He loved to see his friends arguing.

'Anita!' yelled Sirius scowling at Peter.

'And who asked you?'

He sent the cloud-bubble charm across at Peter who squealed.

Sirius laughed and shook the feathers out of his hair.

'Is that all you can do?' he said, brushing the massive pile off his bed.

'Come on Wormtail; show us what you've got!

But peter never got to teach Sirius the lesson he was asking for. The dormitory door burst open and an infuriated Professor McGonagall stormed in. She paused, taking in Remus and James with their wands at each other's faces and Sirius and Peter who were covered in feathers and hiccupping bubbles into frequent burps.

Each Marauder was sent to a corner of the castle to perform muggle cleaning with a Slytherin supervisor. The next day at Breakfast, each Marauder had its own corner of the Gryffindor table as well.'What's going on?' Lilt asked James uncertainly as she sat down. He was glowering at his sausage and hackling it up violently as if it had done him something personally wrong. James shot Lily a glowering look.

'Why didn't you tell me that you dated Remus last year?'

Lily looked taken back but she recovered herself quickly and responded coolly,

'And what business was it of your's what I did last year? I wasn't dating you!'

James scowled at his plate, shoveled food in to his mouth and said nothing.

'I really thought that you'd have grown up,' Lily continued when James said nothing

'But you're really starting to prove me wrong- first yesterday's episode and now today's'

When James started to ignore her, she took a deep and shuddering breath and continued.

'I'm starting to wonder-'

'Wonder what?' James asked darkly, as he looked up from his plate.

But he already knew what she was going to say.

'If we shouldn't see other people,' Lily snarled, green eyes flashing.

'Well, your already seeing Remus so what does it matter!'

The Great Hall fell silent as everyone stared at the couple.

'Don't you ever in your life yell at me like that!' Lily fired back, standing up and taking a step forward in her turn.

'All my friends were right, everyone was, you're just a spoilt child!' and instead of dramatically marching past him out of the Great Hall, she sat right back down and turned to her plate, leaving James standing like an idiot, as everyone stared at him.

Anita entered the Girls toilets after lunch, but paused as she heard sobbing of a girl in one of the cubicles. Anita went to the stall and knocked it gently. It wasn't moaning Myrtle's crying. Everyone knew how she sounded – the toilet would splash and she would howl.

No, this was a girl crying softly.

When the sobbing continued, Anita knocked again. After a moment, the door slowly opened and a pair of vivid green eyes appeared in the crack, reddened from fierce crying.

'Oh Lily' said Anita synthetically. 'I've never seen you cry in my life! What is it?'

Lily hung her head and walked past Anita. She stood before the sink and wiped her eyes on a tissue, trying to stifle her hiccups by biting her lip. She could see Anita's worried expression in the glass and said at last.

'It's J-James…' Anita frowned and shook her head.

'Lil-'

'I know what you're going to say,' Lily interjected wearily.

'I just don't need any 'I told you so's now. I knew that he was immature, bullying, conceited…'

Anita frowned, nodded righteously and opened her mouth as if to add more unkind names, but Lily continued in her choked voice.

'B-but he has a completely different side to him! He cares about what's right! He's smart and brave and he can be kind when he's not too ashamed to show it...'

'Lily,' said Anita reasonably. 'If all that's true, why are you crying in the girl's toilets?'

Lily scowled at her reflection as if ashamed of herself.

'You promise you won't tell anyone?' she asked, turning to Anita. Anita grinned.

'I promise.'

They laughed together and Anita crossed the room to Lily's side and put her around her.

'Lily, what you need to do is check out some other guys. If athletes are your thing, Brian Fester **(Its lame but had to think of a name!) **is this year's seeker on the Hufflepuff team.'

Lily snorted.

'Brian Fester's been let back on twice!'

'Oh,' said Anita who'd had forgotten this and could only remember Brian's good looks.

'Well, there's always….'

'Look, Anita, I know what you're trying to do, but James is-'

'Sweet, charming and blah blah blah,' said Anita, rolling her eyes, Lily laughed.

'Yeah, I feel like as if we belong together, like there's – something special we're going to do that's going to save the world!' she beamed.

'I sound crazy don't I?'

'At least you're back to normal' Anita joked as Lily pretended to scowl at her.

'But what is it you're going to do about James?'

Lily walked over to the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

She was very pretty, even when she'd had been crying and her red long hair shone more than ever. When she turned to Anita, it bounced on her shoulders. She grinned wickedly.

'There's never been a Marauder that could resist being up to no good.'

When James got Lily's note to meet her on the bridge after sunset, he had often thought of stopping her in the corridors, concerning her somewhere, and apologizing for his childish, but every time he thought of Remus kissing Lily, his anger surfaced afresh. He would, of course, forgive her in the end, but it would not be easy.

He felt that Lily's secret concerning Remus had been a betrayal on his part. Why had she not just confided in him? Had she, like Remus, predicted an unnecessary argument?

Frowning to himself, he rounded a corner, walked past the entrance to the Greta Hall and where, he was certain no one would see him, slipped on his invisibility cloak. The bridge was part of the top area of the castle. It faced south and was built almost like battlements of one of those ancient medieval castles. James wondered suddenly why Lily would be foolish enough to drag him out here at dark when it was so cold. He was stomping grumpily along the bridge, when a familiar figure stopped him short. It was a great black dog and it was running in circles, chasing its tail.

'You!' Sirius barked. 'What are you doing here?!'

He was in the middle of sneering at James, but he suddenly froze and started to sniff the air. And within a quick of a flash, he grabbed a rat by its tail. Peter swung in Sirius's hand, squeaking wildly.

'I guess my presence will be no more welcome than Wormtail's….' said a familiar voice wearily, and Remus stepped out of the shadows of the bridge, looking guilty.

'What are you doing here?' James asked Remus roughly.

'Someone sent me a note - I-I thought that it was a prank… I'm not much of a ladies' man after all,' Remus answered.

'Was it Likely? James asked threatingly, Bu Remus ignored his raised wand and shook his head calmly.

'No James, It wasn't…'

James looked at Sirus.

And you?'

'Anita said she'd meet me' he'd answered grudgingly, 'wanted to pick off where we had left off in second year.'

'You know who I think brought us here?' James said lowering his wand and staring darkly from face to face, 'I think it was-'

'Me?' Lily stepped out of the shadows and they all looked up.

'Yeah, it was me. Someone had to make you all play nice.'

Sirius, Remus and James all gave each other looks of distain and turned their heads stubbornly away. Lily sighed.

'You guys have been friends for seven years! You can't just throw that away!' When they ignored her, she moved to Sirius and touched his arm.

''Sirius, whatever James and Remus may have said, they didn't mean it. They were probably arguing, am I right?'

Sirius looked at James wonderingly.

'She's worse than Dumbledore!' he said, making James smile in spite of himself.

Lily looked at Remus.

'And Remus, James didn't mean to be, well- stupid, she said making Remus snicker and James go beet red behind her.

'And James,' she said as she moved to her boyfriend and smiled. It seemed the touch of her hand calmed him at once.

'Whatever was between Remus and is over. You know that you're the only one,' her smile widened and James was lost in her eyes.

'Now… lastly lets put Down and forgive him too,; Lily said, but this was met with the greatest objections.

'Lily! He's working with the Death Eaters! He betrayed us! The map is gone because of him! Anyone wanna see a rat fly?'

Sirius lifted Peter by his tail and swung him around. Lily gasped, astonished.

'Sirius, Stop! That's cruel! You haven't heard his side of the story!'

'We;;, seeing as we don't speak rat-' James said, watching Peter swing with disgust but Lily gave him a disapproving look. James sighed.

'She's right Padfoot. After all, there could be a good reason for what he did – I guess,'

Sirius dropped Peter reluctantly to the ground, and he morpheced, becoming the short, chubby boy they all knew.

Sirius-James-Remus—my friends! Squeaked peter guilty.

'You-you don't understand—I was bullied into it! I didn't want to turn the map in-'

'It's alright Wormtail,' Remus said wearily,

'We understand. Lily here has decided that were going to forgive you!' he said with the false cheeriness and the others laughed.

Sirius gave his bark-like laugh and pulled the marauders close.' Marauders Forever?'

The other three laughed, Peter giggling nervously.

'Marauders forever!'

'Hey, Lily' said James pulling his girlfriend close.

'Yeah,' said Sirius slyly, 'she's starting to get duo to no good,'

'I know—can you believe it?' Remus added, smiling for Lily.

'She's stolen, lied and sneaked out the castle for us!'

Lily grinned at James.

'I guess you four knuckle heads have finally worn off on me!'

Who you calling a knuckle head?' Sirius said playfully.

'Do you really think that I believed that note you'd sent me?' The other four looked at him in unison.

'Yes!'

'No I didn't' argued Sirius argued as they made their way back up to the castle.

'I knew perfectly what lily was up to!'

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled.

'Just like you knew all about the goblin wars and yet somehow, you managed to nick my notes just before the test…'

'Still blaming me for that Moony? I didn't nick them, you misplaced them! Sirius cried.

'And what about the time in first year when you said you knew how we were going to be sorted?' asked Peter snickering.

'What did he say again?'

'He said that we'd had to catch a unicorn from the Forbidden forest and return with it's head,' said Remus lazily, smirking at Sirius.

Peter snickered with glee

Sirus snorted. 'I didn't really believe that! I was trying to trick you!'

Right...' said Remus, shaking his head.

All three of them laughed and teased each other all the way back to Gryffindor tower while James and Lily followed behind, lost in each other, and apparently unaware of the friendly arguing.

A/N: Wow! That was sort of a long chapter, but a lot of events had happened! The marauders have sorted their differences between them and are back together as the Marauders, but many more event are yet to come1 I would like to thank all the people that had reviewed in my last chapter, and everyone, plez do keep on reviewing!


	7. Of Memories, happy snogging and Moonligh

**A/N:** It's been a year since I last updated my fan fic, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but revising for my exams took up most of my time. But now I arrive in the summer holidays with free time to spare, so watch out for the chapters. And I am definitely a James and Lily shipper. Plez review!

Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to repeat myself but what I can be bothered to say is **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thx!

**The Unknown tale of the Marauders**

By Marauders13

Chapter 6: Of Memories, happy snogging and Moonlighting

Peter tried to steal the map from the caretaker's office and twice he had bungled it. It was intention to get the map back into the hands of a death eater. Wouldn't the Dark Lord be pleased when he handed over the map? Remus, under the impression that Peter's intentions had been good, patted him on the back in the boy's dormitories after dinner.

'Relax peter. The map is the safest at Hogwarts. There's really no reason to steal it back, is there Padfoot?' he added warningly to Sirius, who was looking mischievous. Sirius attempted to look innocent.

'What Moony? Oh! Oh yeah, why steal the map?'

'Sirius…' began Remus, who looked just like a professor who was just about to give a student a lecture.

'You know as well as I do what Dumbledore said concerning the map'

'Ah lay off him moony!'

James had entered the dormitories, looking pleased with himself.

'Would you look at his grin!' said Sirius, smirking at James

'He looks like he has just won the cup five times in a row'

Remus turned to his trunk. He was sure he knew why James was smiling and he didn't really want to hear it.

'I already have, James said, as he kicked off his shoes. 'But that's beside the point.'

Remus laughed. After all, James was his Best Friend, he should be happy for him.

'So what is the point' said Sirius slyly, as if he too had already guessed.

James only grinned at his friends and launched into a story about Lily, Lily, Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned away. Remus pretended to be packing, also not looking at James. James was on his four poster bed, his hands behind his head and his back propped up against his pillows as he shared his news.

'….And finally, she agreed to come!' James was saying. 'She'd said that she'd come and visit me and my mum this summer!'

James paused, waiting for his friends to rejoice with him over his victory. Sirius shouted 'Alright!' and jumped up to roll his handshake with James.

Peter was ready next with his lame congratulations and Remus forced a grin over his shoulder as he was packing.

'Hail the conquering hero,' Sirius continued.

'Maybe you could hook Moony up. Does Lily have a sister?'

James rolled his eyes.

'A beast that he parents keep. Her name's Petunia but I call her dragon breath.'

Sirius snickered, 'Guess that blind Date is out of the window…'

'Even so' said Remus wearily, 'I don't think that I should be doing much dating…. I mean with my condition-'

'Oh come off it Moony!' James said and he almost sounded angry.

'You use that excuse for every girl.'

'Remus looked up 'Not every girl'

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Marauders stared at one another.

'What I mean is' continued James impatiently through his teeth. 'You use it as an excuse so you don't have to rejection.

'Yeah listen to him, he knows all about rejection!' joked Sirius and was hit with a pillow that James threw at him across the room.

'All you guys ever talk about is girls' said Peter is disgust. 'Girls, Girls and more girls! There are more important things!'

'Like what? Asked Sirius smirking. Remus laughed as Peter went red.

'Like-like—' spluttered the tubby boy as his fists clenched. He would get Sirius one day, mark his words,

'Like Death Eaters?'

Everyone looked at James. Hi s large brows eyes were narrowed behind his glasses. Peter was unnerved.

'I-NO…'

'Then what?' said James, half risen from his pillows. Unlike Lily, he still had his doubts about Peter. Peter gave a squeak of fright whilst under James's menacing stare.

'Careful there Prongs, old Wormatil might pee his pants,' snickered Sirius. Remus shot Sirius a reproachful look.

'Come on James, I thought we all agreed that it was over. Peter is sorry. He's not helping the' he lowered his voice 'he's not helping the Death Eaters any more are you?

'Peter's beady eyes flashed back and forth between James and Remus.

'Of-of courser not James I-I meant that thanks to you the caretaker is-is gone-'

'Oh stop your blabbering' said Sirius who obviously annoyed. Peter gave a frightened squeak and shut his mouth.

'Anyway…Wormatil is fixed with his mother, Prongs has got Evans and me' Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably.

'You've got Anita,' interjected James, laughing at his Friends sudden embarrassment.

'Yeh, erm.. so what bout it Moony? I mean Prongs is right. There are plenty of girls who'd date you and keep the old illness—while you're at school it shouldn't be so difficult.

Remus shook his head and sat on the side of his bed.

'You guys just don't' understand…' he muttered miserably

'Having—well' his eyes shot carefully at the door.'

'A furry little problem?' prompted James. Remus laughed

'Yeah, it's not like being animagi. You guys can control yourselves, you're not in danger of hurting anyone. If I-well, if I ever fell in love—I won't be able to bare it if..'

'Isn't love worth that though?' burst James, and everyone turned to this new and mature deposition of their friend with eyebrows raised. Sirius backed towards his bed.

'Who are you and what have you done to my best mate?''

James ignored him, 'Come on guys, were in Gryffindor for a reason aren't we? We care about- about bravery!'

He waved his hands. 'And if a girl really loves you Moony, she won't care!'

Sirius covered his ears. ;'What is this, a talk show? I'm going out before you two are in need o tissues.'

'And where are you going?' James demanded. He wanted Sirius to stick around and listen to him ramble about Lily. Sirius smoothed his hair down. 'I'll tell you when you older my friend'

'Its Anita,' snickered Peter, watching Sirius from as he pulled his pyjamas out. Sirius scowled at him.

'Happy snogging' Remus said in an attempt to be light heartened, but his voice sounded utterly miserable. Sirius laughed and smacked Remus on the back.

'Don't worry Moony, your princess will come!'

Remus shoved him playfully.

'Gu-guys, said Peter timidly. 'Since we only have a few nights left here at Hogwarts, I was-was thinking we could…' Sirius grinned.

'Go moonlighting! Heck why not? When was the last time I bit you, Moony, five months ago?'

Remus laughed. 'I still feel it every time I sneeze,'

James sat up slowly, 'Yeh, Yeh that sounds great! We haven't gone since, well me and Evans-'

'Started snogging at every moment possible,' finished Remus.

'So when's the next full moon Moony?' James sacked.

Remus sighed wearily. He enjoyed having fun with bus friends but he felt so tired and old. It was like being a werewolf could age him sometimes. He looked at them through his tired eyes.

'Don't set any snogging dates for Friday.'

That Friday, the Marauders last moonlighting expedition was one to remember. For reasons entirely unfortunate. As usual, they set off together to the whomping Willow. Remus went down the passage first, looking anxious.

'It's started, 'Sirius noted under his breath to James as they watched their friend disappear ahead of them, and in a flash, he was a bounding black dog.

James nodded and likewise transformed. A magnificent stood where he had been standing nearly a second before. Its head lifted and it s antlers thrust forth. It eyed the large, black dog as it chased its tail. The black dog paused in the middle of nibbling at his backside; he gave the stag an innocent look which clearly said 'what?'

The Stages eyes twinkled with his smile, and the pair of them set off towards the growling beast at the end of the tunnel, a fat Rat scurried in their wake. Remus had changed more than either of them, and his screams of pains echoed through the tunnel, up the stairs and shook the shrieking shack. As usual, he staggered around in circles, screamed in agony, and tore violently at every piece of already tagged furniture in sight. A torn chair stood in one corner that he had battered almost wooden pieces and fluff, while a table was upturned with its gnawed legs standing on end. Remus became a wolf; a tall menacing creature whose teeth were currently in sliver. And golden eyes which gleamed in the night sky. He was out of control and was further way from the calmness that everyone knew. And as he saw his friends, he lunged at them. Peter gave a squeak of fright and scurried under a ripped sofa. James lowered his antlers and Sirius stood his ground. Remus tore into them, his claws swiping. At last dog and wolf were left growling at each other's faces. This had become some sort of a ritual. It carried on until the wolf gave away to the whimpers of the black dog; The black dog said its forgiveness by instantly yapping happily and bounding in circles. This was an invitation to play. The wolf happily accepted, and the dog and the wolf commenced to roll around the shrieking shack, locked in a wild wrestling match. Soon, Stag and rat joined in the fray, and the four Marauders ran back up the path of the shrieking shack to Hogwarts Grounds. Mist rolled over the miles of green lawn and at the crown of the vast hill, the castle stood, a clack silhouette against the sky.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of my 7th Chapter! What did you think? Please review, as I will be able to know as to how I can improve my fan fics! Sorry about the delay put please do: **R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
